


Who are you, really?

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn





	Who are you, really?

Era la primera vez que se encontraban en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Afrodita, tanto tiempo. Espero que estés bien con tu marido."  
"Artemisa, tu rostro es tan brillante como el de tu hermano. Tus perros bien?"

Ambas se giraron hacia su objetivo. U en este caso, objetivos.  
"Que es lo que te trae a este lugar tan remoto, hermana? después de todo, Delos está bastante lejos de Viedma, me parece", dijo Afrodita, su pelo largo y bellísimo brillando con la luz del sol.

Artemisa la miró desde su posición ligeramente más elevada. Afrodita seguía siendo la diosa del amor, por lo tanto nunca estaba fuera de lugar en ningún lado; pero ella, ella necesitaba una buena excusa.

"El oráculo me dijo que Hades tenía que encontrar una nueva esposa, sino el fin del mundo estaba cerca."  
Artemisa se sintió una idiota. Y bueno... mentir nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

Afrodita la miró con su hermoso rostro ligeramente fruncido.  
"Yo... recibí una información de una fuente la cual no puedo revelar pero es... mi hijo Cupido... que Idunn, una Aesir, estaba enamorada de Hades y quise venir a verlo yo misma. Después de todo, ya lo consideraba un caso perdido. Quien se podría enamorar de semejante..."  
"Afrodita! más respeto que es nuestro tío!"  
"Ja!" interrumpió Afrodita, expresión furiosa."Me chupa un huevo quien sea! Él quebró las reglas cuando se casó con Perséfore sin estar enamorado! Entiendo que se sentía mal por estar solo, pero eso no es excusa! Todos la pasamos muy mal, OK?"

Artemisa sintió un dolor justo detrás de los ojos.  
"Te sentís rara vos también?" le preguntó a Afrodita, quien se miraba las manos como dudosa se quien le pertenecían."Hace cuanto estás ocupando ese cuerpo humano?"

"Aproximadamente dos semanas, pero no lo uso todo el tiempo. Mi conciencia va y viene entre el Olimpo y aquí. Pero últimamente me he sentido cada vez más anclada a este cuerpo; mi conciencia se va amoldando a la vida que llevaba esta humana... Tiene dos hijos preciosos, sabías?"

Diana miró a Afrodita.  
"Mientras más tiempo pasemos en estos cuerpos humanos, más rápido perdemos nuestras memorias. Creo que eso fue lo que les pasó a ellos" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hades e Idunn, ambos compartiendo un mate.

"Uno podría decir que fue... intervención divina", señaló Afrodita, una mirada pícara en sus ojos. "Es evidente que Zeus apoya nuestra misión. Que posibilidad hay que estos dos se encuentren, tan lejos de casa, sino? Y tan compatibles entre ellos, aparte".

Artemisa refunfuñó.  
"No es tan complicado. Las posibilidades de uno en un millón salen bien nueve de cada diez veces, obviamente".

"No entiendo, de todas maneras, que pensaba Zeus cuando nos permitió venir... nunca tuvo la mejor voluntad hacia su hermano, por decir algo".

Alexia/Artemisa se acomodó para observar mejor a los otros dos a través del cristal.

"Lo que creo que Zeus busca, y realmente me siento mal por hablar así de mi tío, es que es mucho más fácil manipular a un Hades enamorado que a uno que solo tiene en la mente muerte y destrucción. Después de todo, Hades siempre fue el olvidado del Olimpo, y de eso no hay vuelta atrás."

Kechu/Afrodita frunció el ceño.  
"Pero eso no fue nuestra culpa! Hades es familia!"  
"Y nunca hicimos nada para que recibiera la gloria que le correspondía a nuestro lado, hermana. Se suponía que el Tártaro era una posición temporal, y sin embargo... Zeus nunca se condenaría a sabiendas de perderse la eterna gloria del Olimpo, o al menos hasta que los Titanes se liberen...".

Ambas sintieron un escalofrío.

"Bueno, entonces la misión es: no que se enamoren, porque es obvio que ya lo están, sino que Hades acepte su amor por Idunn..."  
"Natalia!"  
"OK, Natalia, y sea feliz! Ah, y que Perséfore se vaya otra vez a vivir con Deméter, siendo que realmente nunca quiso estar con Hades. Esa chica sí que es rara... Vos sabés que nunca la vi en mi vida, creo?"  
"Siiiii, la vimos en un banquete hace... dos milenios?"  
"No, el milenio pasado, creo. No fue tan lejos. Una rubiecita medio desabrida, no hablaba mucho..."


End file.
